Metal Heart
by wildroses28
Summary: His heart was frozen ice, and he felt nothing. She was destined to destroy him, the humans' fate lay in her hands as the vampire population grew. Longer Summary Inside. Drac/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary (the longer one): His heart was frozen ice, the azure orbs finishing his eyes were drained of feeling, and his soul was withered like en eternal winter. He was a wicked monster; nothing could save him from the passion and blood he lusted for. The demon within him was eating him away leaving him as barren as a vacant field. She was an empty soul, her mind a pit of darkness, no past, yet a significant future for the human race. Her fate is sealed with the need to abolish a certain Count Dracula. The world rested upon her shoulders, without knowing the humans would all be destroyed by the copious and ravenous vampires. She had to kill him; his children only lived due his existence. For once he was destroyed; the vampire race could cease to exist. Yet can Alexa pull through with slaying a monster which no other could kill? A monster so fierce and powerful all stood in awe of his infamous glory. The half girl, half machine Arch Angel Alexa faces the most difficult conflict in her entire life while she desperately tries to dig out the old memories in her blank mind and finds a sensation she thought had forever gone missing.**

**And that was a horrible summary lol…**

**Authors Note: Hey everybody! I'm going to take a stab at writing a Van Helsing fan fic! Seeing as it's my first shot, be kind. I'll accept flames on the condition you tell me what I can do better which would help me as a writer. Now to set the stage a little the beginning of the story is based in the future, and I mean like in the year 2100, and guess what? We have time machines! As you can guess technology will be amazing, as will be modern medicine. I don't want to give too much away, but she does go back in time. Also I want to tell you right now that this story has been influenced by the Terminator and a bit of the Maximum Ride series. I don't own Van Helsing, so don't sue me! Ok that's all I really wanted to say. Thank you so much for reading this! And remember this is just the prologue! Enjoy!**

_The tranquil hushed song of night serenaded two darkened figures holding each other softly in the dark. Bright stars dotted the Milky Way dancing around a plump vivid moon. Crickets chirped boisterously chattering amongst lush grass sparkling in moonlight as faint moans sounded beneath the thickets and bushes. _

_"Love me now and forever," a woman whispered incessantly into the other figure's palms, his shoulder blades, the silky strewn hair smelling of sweet pea, and his ears. She murmured incoherent words of love, pointless words of tenderness but overflowing in sincerity. Her glassy eyes absorbed the moment, praying to never let go of such bliss and joy. A bliss and joy she thought were lost to her eternally. Finally he responded with a silent kiss, to seal their affection, to seal their life, to seal an endless promise. His pale fingers crossed calmly behind his back, hidden from her eyes._

I have a red eye and a green eye; the red eye can only see reality, but my green eye see's so much more. I was born, or recreated you might say, on the top of a mossy hill far away from other people in a rundown factory. A secret organization annexed the abandoned building, turning it into a laboratory and armory of sorts. They call themselves 'the keepers' who were the warriors against the unnatural with a slender influence of Christianity swaying their motives. It started hundreds of years ago, with the 'Knights of the Holy Order' that fought against the evils of the supernatural, and naturally were God-fearing men who held strong belief in Christianity. Of course you wouldn't believe me if I told you the monstrous tales that were all neatly covered up and kept in confidentiality. But their legacy lives on, as demons try to rear their ugly heads time after time.

My recollection of rebirth was in a dimly lit room, wires and tubes pouring into my body and feeling hollow and dead. In fact I was at the verge of death, before my body was donated to the keepers. I have no memory of my past life, and the keepers forbid me to evoke my obsolete humanity. _You're not a human, not anymore. _How many times they muttered this curse upon me I can't tell… According to their logic there was something very wrong with my body, like a disease which contaminated the bones and marrow. Doctors were bewildered and modern medicine couldn't label me with any specific condition and evidently it was killing me slowly. That is until the keepers got their hands on me, saying I'd be impervious against a 'few alterations' they'd like to perform. All the defective weak blood in my body was drained of its impurities and refilled by a stringent acid. And my weedy bones were all removed, replaced by sleek sturdy sheets of metal as they completely rewired me. Plus lustrous metal wings twisted in my back hidden by folds of flesh, but emerge like a bird. Rumor has it they tried this on several others and it failed horribly resulting in many painful deaths for the human test subjects. I should count my stars I wasn't a failure, or a complete failure that is seeing I've various dysfunctions with my new robotic body, luckily nothing fatal, so they say.

I recall the look of triumph spreading across the scientists' faces when I exhibited resurrection and life filled my changed features. In a nut shell I was their first success in this new series of experiments. But what is my true purpose? Why were these experiments of such great importance it risked human lives? Humans are weak, there's no round about way of stating the fact. Fiends and monsters hide in shadows, but are growing underground. Little do the humans know of the nightmares which mustn't be stirred, but kept dormant from the pesky hearsay. Our job is simply to exterminate evil from its core before it spreads like cancer. So why was I made? Why can't the keepers do it themselves? Simple, the keepers are human.

"Alexa 42331245531," they dubbed me, as my new-fangled eyes flickered open absorbing the dim light, "The first Arch Angel."

I woke to what felt like a pit of darkness in my brain, there nothing there in my mind. It's like an empty slate, and the keepers hold onto the chalk and the eraser. From what I know it's been months since my 'rebirth' and I've been undergoing training to live up to my _purpose._

I lifted the newspaper and read the head line: The Series of Rip-Throat Murders continue! That's what they called it, the "rip-throat murders" Numerous bodies have been found lying dark allies with their throats completely torn apart. Do the killings link up to one mastermind? The humans certainly think so, and the keepers are almost completely convinced. One word: vampires; nasty creatures with colorless skin and flesh-tearing fangs that quench their unbounded bloodlust by sipping their victim's blood. It gets messy. Did I mention they fly? It makes the job twice as hard. It used to be many years back the vampire population was a minor problem, but due to the awakening of thousands of offspring in the late 1900s the numbers increased the problem wasn't minor anymore. And it all leads back to one notorious Count.

In the late 1800s, I'd say about the 1880s there was strange phenomenon in Transylvania. The whole thing is expunged from our modern day history, an outlandish happening involving what we consider fictional. Though from the account of one of the Holy Order's hunters we've been led to believe it's all completely and horrifically true. A 400 year old Count Dracula, King of Vampires tried to bring his thousands of offspring to life. The first few attempts failed, and the hunter whom wrote these accounts was convinced he'd killed this demon. But he was wrong. For fifty years the citizens of Transylvania slept peacefully, until one ghastly night. We're not sure exactly how it happened, but he came back to life and his last effort to bring his brood to existence was an ill-fated triumph, partly that is. Only insignificant amounts were successfully brought to life, and from that small number only a few survived over the months. Nevertheless those which subsist both then and now pose a serious threat to the humans. They've breed vastly throughout the years, and there's too many to possibly annihilate. From the explanation from our hunter we've learned the only way to wipe them out is to destroy their maker: Count Dracula.

That's where I come in. It's my mission in life to find this monster and exterminate him, the keepers have told me. But killing him is a feat hard to achieve, seeing as nobody knows where he dwells. Whether in the dank darkness below the daylight and in the bowels of the Earth, or a faraway Castle unchartered upon the map, or maybe even hell itself. Many believe the old Count finally departed as his children awoke from the grave. So the important matter is _when_, not _where._ Dracula's appearances were more frequent in the past, which is where the keepers believe I'll find, and kill him.

Do you believe in time traveling? The idea is sketchy and surreal, like stepping on hazardous ground. The keepers aren't brainless, mind you, in fact there a group of some of the smartest scientists to walk in this day. And they've created a secret so large it could lead to the end of the earth: a time machine.

**Authors Note: Aight well that was a bit short, but its only the prologue! Thank you so much for reading, and if you liked it feel free to leave a review! Thanks again!! :D :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again

**Authors Note: Hey! I'm sorry for the long wait! And thanks so much for the wonderful reviews! I apologize for my grammatical errors! Hopefully this chapter will be more structural sentence wise. So anyways I was stuck, as you can imagine, with ideas of where to go from where I was. Anyways I feel like one character is totally neglected in many VH stories, and yet played such an important role! Therefore I found it only fitting to insert him into my own fanfic! A further important notice is that this is based probably a month or so before VH. And now without further ado, I present the long awaited chapter 2!! Enjoy!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Alexa the Arch Angel.**

_My heart is stained with blood and yet I feel no remorse for my wicked actions. In my past life I walked down a spiraling path of evil, and now I'm stuck in an eternal maze of horrors. I feel so famished, and nothing can satisfy my thirst. And I will live forever feeling empty and despised…_

It didn't hurt. Not like how I expected it would. I had placed my leather bound fingers, trembling with secret apprehension, upon the circular light. The simplicity of the machine was almost appalling; just a sphere of light smack in the middle of metal and various controls. Simple it was, but my friends it's the most powerful and deadly invention brought into this world. Then with a sudden flash of brilliant light and a last gulp of air I was sinking through time. It all happened so fast and I haven't the vocabulary to describe the feeling of falling through age.

The problem right now I face is where the hell am I? It's dark and moist and reeks of death. The cold travels beneath my thick suit as the blackness sucks my eyes in. Luckily they're fixed so that I can make out the energy of living things in the dark. They appear like little blue blobs. However the down side is whatever dwells in this dank gutter has been dead for a long time. Yet I pick up a soft sound of movement.

I'm lightheaded and the darkness is making my adjusting mind swell. The Keepers warned me that time travel could have some mild effect on my metal structured body. They cautioned me that I might have trouble moving about. But I need to stand up, get into fighting stance! For Gods sake, it's coming closer! The smell is almost unbearable. Gingerly I snake my leg out from beneath me (it creaked boisterously) placing a stern foot on the rocky ground.

"Up!" I order myself, forcing my blunt limbs to succumb, "Up dammit!" After a few motions I stagger to a standing position, but manifestly find no support whatsoever. Evidently my knees buckle from beneath me sending me down onto the wet floor. _Splash. _

A shudder sends chills down my spine. How I _hate _water! The dirty stream coats my face, but I'm more worried about the grunting noise coming from behind me. Swerving my head to face my company I quickly find my feet and fortunately have a rocky wall for foundation. My eyes dart back and forth in the dark, but to no avail.

"Who's there?" I whisper icily, grasping my belongings with clammy hands. I need to something to protect myself with, so I feel around in my rucksack. My weapon of choice: a silver dagger. A personal favorite amongst the monster destructors, for it both kills and injure werewolves and can maim the weaker of the vampire race. _Splendid. _

Slinging my burlap across my back, I position myself in a crouched lunge. My company growls and I leap towards the noise. But before I make contact a meaty hand snatches my wrist. It feels squishy and soft. Freeing myself should be a piece of cake.

Or not… This creature has a grip of steel and my dagger fell to the floor in as I'm levitated in the air. My wings unfurl as I struggle to release my seized wrist and suddenly is clasp loosens.

"Your one of them!" a deep man's voice shouts in horror, and I hear heavy footsteps retreating.

"One of whom?" I question, repossessing my dagger and moving closer. There's such hatred in his stiff eyes.

"_Vampire,_" he spat, and I can hear his distaste as he mutters the word. Perhaps he can prove of assistance.

"No, your mistaken I'm not of the vampire race. Tell me though, stranger, what manner of creature do you fall under?" I ask, while fishing through my burlap sack for a light globe. Ah, there it is. It's smooth surface begins to glow, illuminating the darkness. The sudden brightness seems to scare this thing away. But now I can get a good look at this unfamiliar being. God, he's a big fellow! Like a giant walking corpse. A zombie perhaps? Though modern science can't prove the existence of such things…

"_Manner of creature?_ I should be asking you, seeing as you've invaded my sanctuary! You are no human!" he roars livid and walls vibrate with a heavy echo. His yellowish eyes glued to my light globe and I notice a flicker of deep fear and my still unfolded shiny extensions seem to catch his interest. With a sigh I curl my metal wings back into the slits of flesh, hoping not to draw more attention on to them.

"Indeed, I'm not. And my being at this particular place, was not my intention. For that I apologize…But if you wouldn't mind my asking, what is your relationship with the vampires? Are there many around here?"

"Bah! First you intrude my hiding place and now you question me! It's none of your concern! Now get out and for all our sakes don't tell a soul of my existence!" he bellows, but what he says fills me with thought. Who is this miserable monster? Despite his overall ugliness, I felt a hint of compassion.

"I could maybe help you, and you wouldn't have to live in this hole anymore. We can help each other, my task is to kill the vampires. All I want are some simple answers, and then I can research the rest." I explain, deciding it wise to keep my wings out in case this thing starts to fume its anger once more.

"**Help me!**" he scoffs as my wings spread out once more and gently they flap across the rigid exterior. I hover before him, at a safer distance though. His jaw opens slightly revealing a petty number of stale yellow teeth. "How could you help me?"

"I see my offer now appeals you. Very good, for starters I could use a name to address you by." Confusion darkens his rotting features and his gloved hand scratches his head. "Haven't you any title?"

He snorts, "The villagers call the Frankenstein Monster." Frankenstein…Now why does that name sound oddly familiar?

"And why's that?" I ask softly bearing in my mind this could be a touchy subject.

"The man who made me….My father…His name was Frankenstein. Hector Frankenstein."

"Didn't he give you a name?"

"No! That malicious Count killed him before he got a chance to!" Ah, now we're getting somewhere. He's got a connection to my prey.

"Tell me more of this Count, his locations, his weaknesses, strengths anything."

"What's there to say," he sighed, "He's no mere vampire. He's the king of those monsters, son of the devil. As for his location, nobody knows…He's over 400 years of age, and yet he still thrives! **No one** can kill him; at least until…" he stared at me, willowy hope soaking through his dead eyes, "I want to avenge my Father! But if he found me…"

"Pardon my prying into your personal life, but what importance are you to him?"

He squints real hard at me, and goes directly to my face. I held my breath as he spoke, "I am the key to life from death." I drift to the ground relaxing the tension seeping through my back. Where tales of histories start and end are usually quite clear, but the finer details fade away with the forgotten faces, hidden secrets, _the unknown._

It was after Dracula's death, did his children rise. And before me was the recipe to bringing the deceased back from the grave. Should I destroy the pitiful creature before me?

"You must be an angel, sent here to save this dark, cruel place," he says softly, but I shake my head vigorously.

"I am no angel, friend. Listen, can you tell me how to get out of here?" I ask picking up my light globe, the glow shedding luminosity upon his face, "I need to learn my surroundings."

He pointed a meaty finger down yonder, "There's a small clearing on the ceiling, and you can fly through."

"I thank you, for all that you've told me."  
"Wait! Tell no one of my existence, or my whereabouts! The human race depends upon it!" he cries, grabbing my shoulder fiercely. I gently peel his fleshy hands off me.

"Worry not, you have my word. But I may return, for more answers if I need to. Farewell friend." I tell him, slinging the burlap sack across my back and fluttering to my exit.

**Review and I will kiss you! :) **


End file.
